A Guard and a Castle
by Metal-Daddy
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda flee Oz to the castle of the west to help animals against the wizards tyranny and are met by a man named Grack, who promises to see them through their quest. How will the great struggle between great and wicked end? rated T for violence
1. A New Home

**Hello people! This is my second story ever on fanfiction and my first for Wicked!**

**Hope you all like it, enjoy!**

**P.S. this story was inspired by my good friend s-slytherin's just you and I defying gravity, so I suggest you all read it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of it's characters. I only own my love for it.**_

**Chapter 1: Away From Home**

Elphaba and Glinda looked down on Oz for the last time from their flying broom. It was sad, to leave all their friends and family behind, but it was for the greater good.

"I'll miss them all, won't you, Elphie?" Glinda asked with a sigh.

"Of course I will, but it is necessary if we are to survive, I hope you understand," the green woman responded.

They continued their flight in silence until they reached the castle in the west, where Fiyero suggested they stay. It was nighttime when they landed, and so there were few noises from any creatures that may have lived there. Elphaba lowered her broom in the inner courtyard and got off with Glinda, whereas they began an inspection of the place. Elphaba searched the inside while Glinda checked the outside and walls.

"Gee, sure is creepy at this castle, wish there was somebody else was here besides Elphie…" the slightly frightened Glinda said to herself.

"THE BLEDDY 'ELL AIR YE DOIN' OON MEH OOM, MEZZY??!!?" a thunderous voice boomed across the night sky. (A/N, if you can't understand the words, speak them out loud how they're spelt and it'll sound like English.)

Glinda jumped almost a mile out of her high heels, and cried out in response, "Wh-who are y-you!?"

"WHOO EM OI? WHOO EM OI?!?!?!?!? AH SHID BE OOSKIN' YE DE SAHM BLEDDY TING! AND WAH AIR YEH IN ME OOM?" the strangers voice struck like lightning.

"I-I'm G-Glinda , s-s-s-sir! And w-we didn't r-realize that y-y-you live h-here, s-sir!" she stammered through intense fright.

The deep and boisterous voice let loose a laugh that sounded much like a bear, "WOOHEHE, DOONEH WIT YERSELF NAOW, MIZZY!" his voice lowered a bit, "Ahm joost mezzin' wit ye. Woochah dah wooz a good lauf's woort… meh names Grakerydoohickajongshmah the third! Ye said 'We', who are ye here wit' mizz Glinda?

"A green woman named E-Elphaba, Mister Grapeydoodahikershoes!" she said as she butchered his long name.

"Wooheh, meh dearih, yeh messed oop meh name, 'tis Grakerdoohickajongshmah. But ye' cin cawl meh Grak." He said as he appeared from shadows.

He was a massive man, if he even was one. His torso had no clothing, but instead all he wore was simple shorts. Glinda could see his muscles were massive, and he could easily break some skulls if he wanted to. Grack's face was stern, yet his red eyes hinted merryness. He had jet black hair and a bronze-ish tan skin.

"Wilcoom to de Castle o' de weest, ow meh ah hilp ye?" he asked politely, if polite was possible with his deep and menacing voice.

"We, Elphaba and I, are wanted in the land of Oz so we escaped to this castle, which is owned by our good friend Fiyero."

"O'? Really? En' woot crahm wood ye be woonted fer?"

"Treason to that pompous fat old wizard," she said rolling her eyes, " I mean, it should be him who's arrested, after all, he's been demoting animal's rights every chance he gets! We were just trying to protect them…"

"Hmm… ah cin tell ye are tellin' de troot by yer eyes. Would ye like te start ah wor over et?"

She was a bit taken aback by the question, but answered it truthfully, "If that's what it comes down to, I'd fight until my very last breath! And so would Elphie!"

He pondered over it a bit, then replied, "Ah'll hilp ye people, yer good ah cin tell. Any woon cooms teh dis' castle, ah'll croosh em like flies. Make this yer headquarters. Ah'll goo raht naow and start rallehying en aormy, have a noice sleep!"

He ran at such an incredible speed away from the castle that she didn't have a chance to tell him she didn't really want to start a war.

"Dammit… what'll Elphie think? Oh, that's right, I should go tell her about Grack right away!"

And so Glinda ran off to tell Elphie all about her encounter with the cheery and powerful Grack. For some strange reason, she could tell there was more to Grack then met the eye, and that he would have a massive impact on the future of her and Elphaba, Oz, and the future as all knew it.

"What have I got myself into…" she said to herself as she began her search for Elphie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well people, that's it for my first chapter! Hope you all like it! flames are accepted, but tell me why you flame first of all! Thank you, and good night!**


	2. Some Reinforcements

**Hello people! I'm back again! Time for chapter two if this story, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. You think I'd be typing fanfics on my fat butt if I did?**_

_**Chapter 2: Some Reinforcements**_

Glinda and Elphaba were awoken from their sleep in the Castle of the West by a thunderous voice yelling, "OI! GIRLIES! GIT YERSELVES DOWNSTAIRS TO DEH INNAR COURTYERD NAOW! AH'VE GOOT A SERPROISE!"

"Who the hell is that?" Elphaba asked her friend, still with bed hair.

"Oh I don't know…" she said shrugging it off, almost going back to sleep until realization dawned upon her empty head, "It's Grack! From last night, the guy I told you about Elphie! Quick get up! You have to meet him."

They quickly got suitable and left the bedroom they found for the night. They almost got lost in the huge castle until a voice reminded them, "OI! GO PAST THREE HOOLS AND TACK AH LEFT, GO DAOWN DEH ROIGHT SET O' STAIRS!"

"_He psychic or something?" _they thought.

At last they found their way outside to the inner courtyard. Once their eyes adjusted to the blinding light they were awe stricken. There were thousands of animals, ones who stood upright, ones who didn't, some who spoke, some who couldn't. There were a few humans and munchkins thrown in, who wanted to help the cause.

"Grakerydoohickajongshmah the Third of the royal Farjicks from the far south at ye service madum Elphaba oond madum Glinda! Here be en oormy for ye! Dooneh woory aboot food oond deh sooch. Ah'll feed em gud en proopeh! Take ah noot doh, quite a sum air joost lookin' fer refuge end deh sooch. Noot all o d'dem are jest lookin' fer a foight. So, after we git our heds togeder, be ye ready teh charge?"

Elphaba, who was not used to his odd accent merely scratched her head while Glinda translated.

"Hold it a moment Glinda, let me make this easier," she said, then chanted a little verse so that she could understand Grack perfectly, and him still have his beloved accent to other ears.

"Sir Grakerydoohickajongshmah the Third of the Royal Farjicks of the Far South, I am truly grateful for your assistance. But, I have no wishes to start a war. I hope you will still let these poor beasts take refuge in your home, (A/N ignoring the fact it's really Fiyero's, aren't ya there Elphie?) so what say you, sir Grack?" the wise green woman asked nobly.

"Wooheha! You're to formal, ma'm! And of course I'll let these beasts live here! You think I'd bring a damn army to my doorstep and tell them to go away 'cause there's no war yet? I'm not heartless ma'm! Now, WHO'S HUNGRY AFTER THAT NIGHT LONG MARCH, EH!?!?" he yelled loudly out to the horde. (A/N remember the spell Elphie casts makes him speak clear to her)

He was met by a chorus that nearly matched his own voice, but not quite.

"OKAY! Madams', pick some volunteers, go into my cellars, get out every bit of food I have left, and serve it if you will. I'll get some volunteers to go with me and restock my supplies, for I have only enough for one week's worth of food with an army this size. Have a nice time, and see you ladies later! ALRIGHT, I NEED 20 STRONG VOLUNTEERS! PREFERABLY OXEN BUT ANYBODY WILLING MAY COME! WE'RE GOING TO GO GET SOME SUPPLIES! EVERYBODY ELSE, VOLUNTEER TO HELP THESE TWO OR RELAX! AND ONE MORE THING, THE GREEN ONE, WHO SHALL BE ADRESSED BY THE TITLE OF MADAM ELPHABA, SHALL BE IN COMMAND WHILST I'M GONE! THE ONE IN PINK, (Glinda, as she was in her typical pink dress when they fled Oz the previous night) WHO SHALL BE ADRESSED AS MADAM GLINDA, IS SECOND IN COMMAND!!!! UNDERSTAND?!?!" his voice boomed over the massive courtyard.

His reply was a deafening (but not quite as deafening as his voice alone) roar from the gigantic crowd.

"Alright, I'll take my leave of you ladies, and see you some time tomorrow! Good night and good morning, goodbye and hello, good evening and good afternoon, and have a great time in general!!"

And so he left, with a crowd of Oxen at his back, to restock. Elphaba and Glinda picked out roughly 100 volunteers to get food and such out for the hungry army.

A busy day that was, busy indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter two for you guys! Please review!!!! And like a wise man once said, Good** **night and good morning, goodbye and hello, good evening and good afternoon, and have a great time in general!!**


	3. WAR!

**Hello chaps & chapsesses! How are you all? It's that lovely and handsome man again, DestructoDude! Well, you didn't come here to hear me self-praise, so on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 3: WAR!**_

Glinda and Elphaba slept in late the following morning, for the entire bodies were sore from all the help they did yesterday. When they finally got up a fair deal past noon, they went into the courtyard to see how all the animals (and a few people)were doing.

Once again, upon leaving the castle to it's inner sanctum, they were blinded by dazzling sunlight. After a few minutes of staggering about blindly, and Glinda falling over once or twice, they were shocked to see the animals had been quite fine without leaders so far into the day. There were hundreds of tents and fires scattered about, and the volunteers from the previous night had already served the breakfast and lunch meals.

The two battered and very sore friends went around to see if everyone was all right, play with the children, raise everyone's hopes, such and such.

Elphaba approached a lonely Ox mother, who was watching her son and daughter play, "Is anything wrong, ma'm?"

She gave a bit of a sniffle and answered, "Oh, my husband is one of the ones who went to help Grack get supplies the other night, and I'm just so terribly worries about him! We've rarely been gone apart this long. I'm so worried!" as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Elphaba reassured the crying Ox mother, "If I know Grack, he'd give his own life before he'd even put someone else's in danger. And besides, they're only going to restock our supplies, and that's hardly dangerous. So please, stop worrying, everything will be alright."

"Thank you dear, those are the words I needed to hear. You're a great person. So please help us through these times!" she said with a wave of her hoof to show she was alright now.

Glinda, in the meanwhile, was playing with children of every sort. There were baby gorillas, lions (rather harmless at the current age), oxen, sheep, and such of the sort.

It wasn't how most people would expect young children to act, running around practically mugging the adult, instead they were playing with her and she was playing with them, in fact, were it not for her size, one could easily mistake her for a child.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grack wondered the streets of Oz looking for Oz's palace.

He pulled a man over to ask, "Excoose meh, goowd zir, do ye knaow whire teh palace o' Oz beh?"

The confused man took a moment to translate in his head, then replied, "Right over there, you see the tall one? It has a green tip."

Grack thanked the man and made his way.

"_Ah hope that teh ooxes are stail oonder coovar, if'n anyoon saw twoonty ooxes, they'd raise teh alorm feh shure," _He thought to himself.

He got some strange looks and made a couple of young children cry due to his massive size and scary looks. All he did was simply chortle to himself the whole way at how everyone was so afraid of him.

When at last he reached the castle, there were a couple of guards to stop him from going further. Grack tried to push through them, but they just put their spears in front of him to stop his advance.

"Oochaye, be ye fewls trayin' teh stoop meh from seeyin' de wizoord? Ahm te moighty Grack of the Royal Farjicks of the Far South, so let me throo!"

The smarter of the two guards knew who Grack was, but doubted the man was him, so tested him, "If you're really the great Grack, then you should be able to roar so loud, that everyone in the town may hear it!"

Grack laughed to himself and replied, "Your ears meh booy, noot moin. Well, here goes. GRAAAGHAWARGHAAAAAAAHH!!!!"

His roar was so loud, that not only did all of Oz town hear it, the neighboring country land of Oz heard it as well. The now nearly deaf guards were almost knocked out, and they let him through as they lay own to rest.

There were few guards who still wanted to stop him from that point on. So his walk to the wizard's room was uneventful except for many scared looks and many more quite giggles. Once he finally made his way to Oz's room, he was met by a thunderous blare, coming from the wizard's "head", though it was far dwarfed by Grack's voice.

"I am the great wizard Oz! Who are you and what is it you ask?!" said he, though in reality the wizard was cowering in his machine, for he knew this man was the one who let loose the mighty howl.

"Ah'm Grack of the Royal Farkicks of the Far South! Ah'm askin' a favoor of ye, o' great wizard! Ah beseech ye, give meh soom supploys!"

"What would you want supplies for, hmm? The Farjick's are a great and wealthy family who need not to ask for supplies!"

The best way to get what you want is to tell the truth, as Grack's mother used to say. Grack replied, "Ah'm stoortin' ah waor! And ah need sooplies for mah aormy!"

"Hmm? There have been few conflicts in the south lately, and surely none were great enough to start a war! What side be you on?"

"Ah'm wit' Madum Elphaba oond Lady Glinda! Ah'm goin' teh liberate teh poor beasties yeh've been tratin' loike Shiz!"

"Guards! Guards! Quickly g-" he was abruptly cut off as Grack's hands wrenched off the wizard's mechanical head, destroying the mechanism, which also thwarted his cries.

"Ah'm woornin' yeh, dooneh git in mah way. Naow, where be yer ceelars? Ah'll be needin' some food n' weepoons for mah aormy!"

The wizard, who now got out of the malfunctioning machine, responded, "Bah! You think I'd give supplies to an enemy? What kind of fool are you to think such a thing!"

Grack merely chuckled, "Ah'll slay each oond everay won o' ye fewls in 'dis castle roight naow if'n yeh don't. ah cin, dooneh oonderestimate meh."

The small man cowered before him, for he believed every word the man said.

"Alright, alright! There's a big emergency stash outside of the castle inside a big abandoned mansion, just North-west of here, please don't kill me!"

Grack chuckled again, "Oz damn it, yeh people are joost a boonch o' cowairds. Remember, if'n there's noothin' there, ah'll be back for yeh."

Grack left the man, and fled the castle quickly, and thought to himself, "Whoowee, shure am glad de fewl belived meh, ah cinnoht take on dat whole palace ool boi meself, whoosh."

Just outside the west gate to Oz town, the group of Oxen awaited him in the forest. They took the carts that Grack had given them just before they left the castle of the west and headed north to the abandoned mansion for supplies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grack, with the hugest trolley of all tied to his waist, which was roughly the size of a shack, led the oxen and their carts filled with supplies into the main gate of the castle of the west. Once everyone was inside, Grack liberated them all of the carts so they could go to their families and locked the gate up to prevent any unexpected assault, which wasn't all that unexpected now considering Grack had basically declared war on Oz.

Elphaba and Glinda left their duties and met up with Grack, who was resting in the shade of the castle wall.

"Wor 'as begoon. Ah'll seeya ladies loiter. Have a noice sleep, 'cuz that's where ah'm goin' roight naow," and he left the flustered woman so he could sleep.

"Did he say war has begun?" Elphaba asked.

"I think so…" the confusified Glinda responded.

They pondered over it until nighttime when they slept, whence their dreams were even more confusing then their thoughts.

"What have we gotten ourselves into…?" Glinda asked herself before sleep took her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**All right folks, that's Chapter 3 for ya! Hope you all like it! Please review! And have a nice night/day/evening/morning/afternoon/noon/whatever the hell time you read this!**


	4. Oh, the Times

**Hello people! I'm back, with another chapter of ****A Guard!**** Hope you enjoy, Destructodude, AWAY!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Wicked or any of it's characters. If I did own Wicked, it'd have Grack in the original story. But it doesn't. So. Stop. Pestering. ME!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Oh, the times… **

Many years passed since the Wizard had declared war on the Wicked Witches and Warrior of the West. Battles had been won and lost for both sides, as had many lives.

But, that was the toll of war.

Grack was worn, but not quite weathered. He still had the fiery twinkle in his eye, his boisterous voice, and his muscles if anything were stronger.

Glinda and Elphaba on the other hand, were not so fortunate. Elphaba's green skin had paled to a lime, and Glinda had quite a fair bit of worry lines on her face, which she said was, "Most certainly not wrinkles!"

The dresses they had arrived in were now torn and tattered, and rarely worn. Instead, they wore dull armor or simple tunics, for during war wasn't exactly a time for fashion. Grack still wore his trunks, but he had a variety, and his favorite one was black lined with crimson. Glinda complained about how 'gloomy' it was, but he always said, "Ah'm nah goin' teh make mehself look all foonsy 'n sooch. Dark 'n Glooomy werk feh meh."

Grack spent a month or two excavating into the mountain just under the castle (the castle itself had it's back built into the mountain), so as to make some room for the vast horde of beasts that used to live in front of the castle.

War had worn all the beasts, and a bunch lost the will to fight due to the loss of family and friends, and the war wasn't going very well in their favor, but still Grack was a great roll model and still he urged them on, quote, "To ah betteh daoy, fiylled wit' 'appyness fer ooll!"

It was on one particular day during a conversation between Grack, Glinda, and Elphaba, that the war would soon change for the better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yeh, what do you think of this fine day, Mizz Elphaba?" Grack asked one of his two friends standing on the castle ramparts with him.

"A poor one indeed, sir Grack… what with all these deaths and the war going on, I can't help but feel depressed…" Elphaba sighed.

He chortled, "Dooneh worry Mizz Elphaba, ye need to see the bright side of things! And ye know we'll win teh war."

"Yeah! Look on the bright side of things Elphie!" Glinda piped in.

The green woman nearly sighed and stared off to the east, in the general direction of Oz.

Grack could tell something was amiss, and he turned her head with the palm of his hand and stared into her eyes. He saw pain, pain that far outmatched any he had ever felt. But also, there was great strength and will. And when he looked as deep as he could into her mind, he saw the ache for love.

"Yacheh, ye be in loove, aren't ye Mizz Elphie?" Grack said understandingly.

She turned her head from him, and stared back into the distance, "Yes… but it is impossible for us to be together, for we are in war, friend Grack, and he is on the opposing side. I know he misses me as much as I miss him… if only I could see him again…" she sighed depressed.

Even though Grack never felt love nor understood it, he did know that missing a loved one was great agony, and made up his mind to help the poor woman, with a great fire in his heart and much determination he said, "Ah'll help 'dis bond for yeh, Mizz Elphie! What is his name?"

Elphaba was a bit shocked at his reply, but responded hopefully, "His name is Fiyero, and by now he's probably King of Winkie Land, which is Northeast if here or just north of Oz. People have dubbed him "The Kind Wizard of the North", because of how much he helped Oz during wartime. He's neutral, but please, be careful when you greet him Grack. Your strength and wrath are far above legendary now, and I'm sure he would take up arms against you."

"Yecheh, dooneh worry about me, Mizz Elphie. Ah'll be foine. Ah bid yeh farewell, 'till ah see ye next!"

Glinda pouted as he leapt from the castle walls and bounded away. She said, "Oh pogo sticks! That Grack, always running off with nearly no words of goodbye! Oh, he gets me so agitated when he does that!"

Elphaba laughed, "I've come to terms with it by now, as should you. It's his personality, you see, he's strong, wise, brave, reckless, foolish, joyous, sad, infuriated, and calm. He's a very complex being, yet simple at the same time. Took me all these years to figure that out…" she trailed off as Glinda stormed off scratching her head in wonder at what the hell Elphaba meant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grack had ran all the way through the day and night since he left the Castle of the West to reach "The Kind Wizard of the North's" Castle. Despite the length of his run, he was still fresh and energetic, such as was the nature of his endless stamina. He was just on the eastern brink of the forests that separated Oz from "The Wicked Three's" (as they were now called) castle.

"Oy, just a few more hours teh go, at this rate," he spoke to himself.

It was true, he was going so quick that he would reach the Castle of the North in less then twenty-four hours. As he ran he talked with himself to pass the time. Some would've called him insane for this, but he knew that he was actually learning from himself.

Try it sometime, talking to yourself actually brings wisdom (A/N I can vouch for that).

The last few hours passed quickly, and Grack was soon looking upon the Castle of the North.

Grack ran silently to the castle wall, and unseen he began to scale it's side. Soon he was on top, looking around in the night for any guards. He saw a few, but were too far away for them to be of any importance. Then he leapt from the wall, to the inside, and bolted through the inner courtyard to the inner gate. A few guards saw the dark streak, but shrugged it off as a shadow.

Silently, he opened up the door that lead him into the castle. Once inside, he made his way to where he knew the king's bedroom was (he had visited the castle many times long before the war started, for he was a friend with the deceased father of Fiyero.)

A few lamps were left on, and he passed a few sleeping guards, flicked some skulls of those who were still awake (not killing them), and found himself outside the door of Fiyero's bedroom. Grack gave a small laugh at how bad the defenses were.

He moved his hand onto the golden (or brass, it was hard to tell in the darkness) handle, and opened it, only to be met by Fiyero.

Before Grack could open his mouth, Fiyero's left hand thrust at Grack, who could see the glint of steel. The King of Winkie Land's sword stabbed right through Grack, blood splattering everywhere. Luckily for Grack, it was non-fatal (for him) because Fiyero miscalculated his foes size and hit Grack on his right hip, not puncturing any major organs. Grack looked down at his bloody hip down to his feet, and all along the way he saw blood. Then he looked up at the King, who had withdrawn his hand, leaving the sword in the wound.

"Yeh bloody baistard! AH'M HERE TEH REUNIOTE YEH WIT' YOUR ONE 'N ONLY LOOV AND YEH STOOB MEH!? WHOOT KAHNDA WELCOOM IS DAT!? BE LOOKY MIZZ ELPHIE WOONTS YEH ALOIVE, OR AH'D KICK YOUR AZZ!"

The infuriated Grack roared as he withdrew the sword from his bleeding body, grabbed the King of Winkie Land, and fled the corridor all in one motion.

Fiyero pounded the massive man's back, but to no avail. Grack would not let go, even if he had died there.

Despite the immense pain that ran through Grack's leg, he ran like a wild creature, crashing and bashing through all the obstacles that faced him. An unfortunate guard stood directly in Grack's path, a sword pointed at him. Without a thought, Grack used the sword Fiyero had plunged into him, and thrust it through the man's neck, leaving it there as he continued his run.

"Avaric!" Fiyero cried, watching his best friend fall dead on the ground, his head elevated due to the sword stopping his fall part way.

Grack grunted with little remorse for his deed and continued. Before any guards could catch up with the raging Grack and the weeping Fiyero, he left the castle into the inner courtyard, and in a few seconds bouldered his way through the humongous main gate and ran into the night, leaving a trail of blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their was a massive knocking sound on the gate of the Castle of the West the following afternoon, and when the animal assigned to guard duty asked who it was, he got a massive, "IT'S GRACK! NOW LET MEH IN NAOW AFORE AH KEEL DIZ CARGOH, AND AFORE AH DIE OOV BLOOD LOSS!!"

The animal quickly unbolted the gate, and before he could get the gate open Grack bawled through, running like a mad man with the silent Fiyero on his shoulder, and a wound in his side.

Grack rushed his way to the throne room, where he found Elphaba and Glinda. Their faces were first of confusion, then joy, then worry, then confusion again.

"HERE'S YOUR GOOD DAYMN FRIND! NAOW, IF YE'LL EXCOOSE MEH, AH'M GOIN' TEH GO GIT MAH WOUNDS TRATED THAT YER FRIEND GAVE MEH!!" Grack roared as he practically threw Fiyero at them, and stormed his way out of the hall and towards the medical ward. The confused Elphaba and Glinda, and the hurt and depressed Fiyero thought for all the world he looked like a crimson mountain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there's chapter 4 for you people! Please review, and I'll be sure to continue this!

Special thanks to:

s-slytherin for reviewing.

Me 'cuz I rock

Grack 'cuz he rocks more then I do

And I WISH I could thank some more people, but nobody REVIEWS!!!!!!!


	5. A little conversation

Hello people! Back after a month or so I believe. Just spent the last two days reading the new Harry Potter, which was awesome but depressed me. Sorry that this one is super short, and probably bad, I'm just having some writer's block Anyways, here we go!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**If I owned Wicked, I'd be a rich fat guy, (fatter then I am now) who drinks his tea with his pinky finger up. But I'm pleasantly plump, not fat. And I drink soda. So there.**

**CHAPTER 5: A little conversation**

When Grack arrived in the main hall the following morning, he had bandages all over his lower torso. There was an Ox doctor following and pestering him, "Please Sir Grack! You must rest! Don't get up! Stay in bed!"

Grack, who decided to wear brown trunks that day, shrugged him off and continued his way to the throne. The massive man directed a rather rude hand gesture at Fiyero whence he spotted the man. His cane had a red dragon head for the handle, and along the pole it's body was intertwining and tying itself all over the black cane. Set within the dragon's baring teeth was a marble made of real marble, not cheap glass stuff.

He limped his way to the throne and fancy chairs sat behind it, which were unoccupied because the "Wicked Witches" and "Kind Wizard" were on the floor conversing.

"So Fiyero, aside from us, how have things been going in Winkie land?" Elphaba asked eagerly.

Fiyero glanced at Grack approaching them, and while giving him a nasty look said halfheartedly, "Fine… I suppose…"

Grack sat himself upon there mist and was still, except for the glaring contest occurring between him and Fiyero.

Elphaba sensed something wrong in his voice, "Hmm? What's wrong, Fiyero?"

Fiyero said through gritted teeth, "Why don't you ask what your 'guard' did to Avaric?"

Glinda looked confusified at Grack for an explanation, "What's he talking about?"

Grack's red eyes turned white with anger for a second then he replied, "Ah slew him, now, why don't yeh ask yer friend how I got this wound, eh?"

The two girls' were shocked, then look to Fiyero for an answer.

"I stabbed his hip. I just wish I could've killed him instead for what he did to Avaric," he muttered.

The not-so-merry circle sat in silence, until Grack got up, walked to the nearest wall, and using his cane as a hammer, banged it as hard as he could, which broke neither cane nor wall, shockingly. Instead, a few stairs fell from the ceiling that Grack quickly hobbled up, followed by a worried Glinda. Once he and Glinda were at the top, Grack banged the ceiling and the stairs withdrew behind him.

Elphaba and Fiyero sat in wonder, until they resumed their conversation seeing as the two weren't coming back down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there's your super short chapter 5. too short? GET OVER IT!**

**Special thanks to:**

**s-slytherin**

**Angelfire13**

**Writers of Wicked**

**Me**

**I**

**Mauh**

**Yours truly**

**Myself**

**And Grack I thank ten times over.**


	6. Grack's Attic of Woodcraft and Smithery

**Hello people! Time for chapter 6 of a not so popular story, (only two reviewers, whom I ask could advertise this) so let's get on with it!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I totally own Wicked! It's completely mine!****pirate lawyers run after me****He went that way! I'm just a random person who doesn't own wicked! Pirate lawyers leave that was close, well, I don't own wicked. Ignore the previous statement.**

**CHAPTER 6: Grack's Attic of Woodcraft and Smithery**

"Are you sure you're alright, Grack? You shouldn't be over exerting yourself right after that wound," Glinda said worriedly to her best friend.

"Yachech, now yer soundin' loike teh ox doctor, ah'll be foine. Follow meh," he politely ordered her.

She left the now closed attic steps and follow Grack. She looked around and noticed a lot of things. First of all, it was like a massive hall, far biger then the throne room. There were multiple workbenches on one side of the hall, the kinds used for wood and such. And many puppets and ornaments decorated the walls, which were all made by Grack himself. And on the opposite side of the workbenches, it was like a massive smithy, complete with anvils, ovens, and hammers (which only Grack could lift). But, everything seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Where is this?"

"Ah secrit ottic ah put in ah few years afore yew and Elpha showed oop. Ah was quite the tinker, alwas messin' wit' everything teh see 'ow it werked. Mah favrit thing teh do was teh make smool clocks. Tick toock, tick toock…" he rambled on, quite enjoying himself thinking of days bygone past.

He made a gesture for her to follow him to a wood workbench. Grack grabbed an oaken plank and sat himself down in front of it. Glinda grabbed a nearby stool and sat herself next to him, watching his hands work wonders.

The grace of which his hands moved, almost one with the wood, was quite a wonder, considering that hands that had taken so much life could make something so beautiful.

In a few minutes, he had carved a solid wood hawk with just a whittling knife. On the left edge of the table there was a dusty bucket which Grack grabbed and dusted off, which was revealed to be a can of wood varnish.

Glinda was busy marveling at the statuette whilst Grack obtained a brush from a neighboring table full of tools.

When he sat himself back down again, he handed the now open bucket and brush to Glinda.

"You want me to varnish it?"

He gave a nod, and the woman took the tools happily and began to cover the piece.

The hawk itself had it's wings spread wide in flight, and it's eyes looked real, almost as if they could pierce your soul, which reminded Glinda of Grack. It had a majestic air to it, an incredibly powerful one.

As she varnished it she looked around at the arts hanging on the walls. There was every sort of animal one could think of, but there was mostly eagles and hawks.

Grack stood up and left her to work. He walked over the smithy, dusty and dark, and sat himself on an old stool next to it, not without the help of his dragon cane. With a sigh of content, he pulled a crate of metal over that happened to be within his reach. His massive hand pried it open, and pulled out a green metal.

Glinda heard him mutter to himself, "Adamahntoite…"

With tinder and flint, Grack got a roaring fire in an oven shaped hole in the wall next to him. And with his bare hands, he put the metal on a shelf in the oven. Grack then lifted himself with the help of his cane and wandered around the room, peering at pieces of art he made in easier times. Then he went up to the opposite wall of the entrance, where he gave a tap on the wall with his cane, and it flipped around to reveal a wide array of hammers, flails, maces, axes, swords, bows, staffs, shields, gauntlets, and spears.

The man lifted a pair of shields that were very odd indeed. They were both a deep shade of violet mixed with crimson, and had an odd rune upon the middle. Each was long and thin, one tip with spikes on it, the other a long blade. When Grack put them on they were revealed to be gauntlets more then shields, for they had the spiked part just above his fist, and the blade went far past his elbow to behind his back, and the middle still served as a shield.

Glinda quickly, yet carefully, finished the hawk and walked up to him and asked, "Did you make everything in here?"

"Aye."

"I didn't know you were such an artist. How come you didn't tell anyone about this?"

"This place, 'tis veary persoonel teh meh. Yer ah gid frind, and thas whah ah let ye in haere."

"Why do you do it?"

_Ah've ended more lives 'n ah cin count wit' dese fists,_

_So many lives ah've taken._

_Ah want to rehturn some loife, _

_So ah poor it into these creatioons._

Glinda stood in silence for a bit, until Grack moved back to the furnace.

This time, he put on some purple gloves he explained were made of mythril, and reached into the oven, where he then grabbed a gooey green substance, which was the adamantite.

"Ah niver wuork wit' metal in anoder's presence," he said flatly.

She took the hint, and went over to the withdrawn stairs and looked at Grack blankly.

"Joost bang yer foot."

She did so, and she left the dark attic into the throne room, which was just as dark, for she had been up there for most of the day and it was now night.

Elphaba and Fiyero, who sat there the whole day conversing, looked up in shock when the stairs fell. When they saw Glinda alone coming down, Elphaba was confused as Fiyero was happy that Grack wasn't with her.

Glinda sat herself amongst them, and they continued their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, but I will not, _cannot,_ ally myself with you. One, many of my friends live in the Emerald City, two, Grack is with you, and I will not ally myself with he who killed my best friend, so you see, I'm sorry, but we must oppose each other. I hope this doesn't affect," he glanced at Glinda for a moment, "our relationship."

Elphaba and Glinda were disheartened at that.

But, when all three let loose a yawn simultaneously, they realized it was time to sleep.

Fiyero left for the guest room accompanied by Elphaba, who would "comfort" him over the death of Avaric.

Glinda waited a bit for Grack to come down, but it soon came apparent by the fate ringing of metal that he was quite intent upon working the night away. So she left for her and Elphaba's room, and fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with clocks going 'tick-took, tick-took' and all sorts of birds with wooden wings. But, what she remembered from the dream that would stay with her forever, was Grack, who was pulling out the souls of people and putting them into the birds with wooden wings. Whether it was a bad omen or a sign of life, or even nothing meaningful, Glinda kept that memory 'till she went to her grave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Love

**Hello people! Anyone notice that's how I begin every chapter? With 'hello people'. Weird… anyways. This chapter (to my discontent but to popular demand) has Fiyero X Elphaba. So, if you're like me and dislike romance, I suggest you skip this chapter.**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT OWN WICKED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop buggin' me!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fiyero and Elphaba left for the guest bedroom, leaving Glinda to wait for Grack in the throne room.

"I'm sorry that we must oppose each other Elphie, but I hope you know how much Avaric meant to me. You should, you're a smart and beautiful woman now," Fiyero flirted.

Elphaba blushed, which was purple instead of pink due to her green skin.

"I've missed you so much… not a single day went by where I didn't think about you."

"Same here, my love, same here."

Hearing 'my love' made Elphaba's face turn a deep violet, but she did her best to hide it until they reached the guest room.

Whence they reached the door, Elphaba made to leave him, but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder. Feeling the warmth emanate from it, she turned around to see his pleading eyes.

She knew he wanted her to stay with him. Elphaba obliged, and walked in after him, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Damn this war… I wish animals could be free… but I also want the humans to be happy. My aching head…" he groaned.

The green woman sat herself behind him on the bed, and put her hands on his temples in a more-than-friendly massage.

"It's ok, Fiyero, I'll always be there for you. Always, for now and forever…" she said sweetly and soothingly.

Fiyero lay himself down, pushing Elphaba beneath him. She didn't mind though, for it was simple bliss to her.

"I love you" they whispered into each other's ears, as if afraid the world would know of their romance.

They hugged each other close, and soon shirts were beginning to be lifted.

And both were happy for that night, and both would remember it forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Directly beneath the guest room which Elphaba and Fiyero occupied, was Grack's bedroom. He had climbed down from the attic a little while ago, and hobbled to his room with help of his cane. But there were noises coming from above him, ones that would not let him sleep. Grack struggled to think of what it was, until he realized that Fiyero was sleeping in said room.

"Oogh… blarg, echkkh… WOOD YEH STOOP ET YE 'SGOOTIN' LIL' BLOIGHTERS!?" he said disgusted as he thumped the cane on the ceiling.

The 'noises' stopped for a bit, but soon continued. Grack quickly, very quickly for one who was injured, got out of the room to prevent himself from vomiting. He went to the throne room and slept on his "throne", which was actually just a very big and cushiony chair that if any smaller being sat on, they would sink in. So the slightly ill Grack sat himself down for the night, and tried to clear his mind of certain 'images' without getting sick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dear LORD THAT WAS THE MOST DISGUISTING THING I'VE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO TYPE. I'M SO WITH GRACK ON THIS ONE!

Curse you Angelfire13… curse you…

Well, fangirls have been pleased. So don't expect many more of these chapters in the future, lest I kill myself from gagging.

Have a nice day, AND REVIEW!


	8. Grack in Black

**Well, here's Chapter 8. enjoy. Get over the short message.**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**If I owned Wicked, I'd be rich enough to buy a better computer which would allow me to play world of warcraft which would stop me typing on fanfiction and this fanfic wouldn't exist. But it does. So I don't own Wicked… sadly…**

_**Chapter 8: Grack in Black**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week had passed since the "kidnapping" of Fiyero, and things were going smoothly. Grack and Glinda spent most of the time in the attic, while Fiyero and Elphaba sat in the throne room talking, or the bedroom 'comforting'.

Grack had never slept in his bedroom since that fateful night, and Glinda spent time watching over the animals or wandering around the castle when Grack was working with metal.

One day, Grack was blacksmithing and Fiyero and Elphaba were discussing politics, and Glinda got bored and wandered to her room. She looked through some of the books sprawled out on Elphaba's bed, but soon got bored for they were far too advanced for her.

Glinda sat on her own bed and tried to take a nap out of boredom, but was too energetic to just sleep so early in the day.

Then, the hyper woman started looking through her stuff, thinking of memories and old friends. Once she got done, she was still bored and began searching through Elphaba's belongings. Some clothes, books, photo albums, etcetera. But, the most interesting thing Glinda found, was the Grimmerie.

"Hmm… Elphie's spell book. She never let me look through it… but I'm sure she won't mind. Now, let's see what we have here…" The blonde pondered.

Most of the spells were in runes, but a few were in English. One in particular that caught her eye was a spell called "Green Man", but it seemed as if there were more words missing from the title. She ignored it, and said aloud the chant inscribed under the name.

Nothing happened, and Glinda became sorely disappointed. She moved her hand over the name, and found out there was a thick layer of dust right after "Green Man". Glinda blew it off, and was shocked at the new title. "Green Man Zombify Curse".

Astounded, she dropped the old tome and ran out of the room, hoping that the spell had not taken affect.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, when the camp was eating their dinner and Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero sitting in the throne room conversing about the good days. Many topics were brought up, such as Dr. Dillimond, that old hag Mrs. Morrible, and why Oz was such a fathead.

The three were eating a small dinner on the floor, laughing and smiling as if there wasn't a war going on. Grack was upstairs ringing away with his metal work.

Suddenly, the main doors flung wide open, and revealed what was at first thought to be Grack, so massive was the man, but it was soon found to be otherwise.

He was far less tan, and was fully clothed instead of some shorts. He was slightly more round in a way, but was still every bit as buff as Grack. He had Blonde hair and green eyes, which signified he was from the far north.

His voice boomed as loud as Grack's, "Their ya are Fiyero 'm boy! Ah've been lookin' the whole week for ya! Where ya been? Oh right… here… anyways! Want to come home now? Or want to continue your long sleep over with our enemy?"

Fiyero was dumbfounded. After closing his gaping jaws, he introduced the man as 'Joppa of the Royal Ludas of the Far North'. Then he introduced to Joppa Glinda and Elphaba.

"Fall into a lime vat girlie?" he said when Elphaba's name was said.

Fiyero glared at him for the comment and Joppa immediately apologized.

"How do you know him?" Glinda asked Fiyero.

"He showed up on my doorstep a few months ago. And like Grack for you guys, Joppa is my bodyguard. In fact, I wager he'd be a match for him."

The ringing stopped upstairs, and a thunderous BOOM came, and a dark figure descended. The stranger was clad in pitch black armor, and helmet with crimson plumes. On his hands, were the violet gauntlets Glinda had seen the other day, in his right hand, what was his cane, now modified with adamantite, the dragon mouth was now a massive hammer, and the handle was a scythe. On the bottom where it touched the ground, was a small, blunt, dagger-like blade. The long shaft still had the black background, but the dragon was green and glistening with hardened metal. In his left hand, he held the varnished hawk he made with Glinda.

"Woochech! Do meh eiyes dehcieve meh? Is 'dat me ole bud Joppa? Joppa meh pool! Git over 'ere 'n give meh ah noice big hoog!" he said.

Joppa looked up at the massive man bounding off the stairs and towards him.

"Is that Grack, ya old dog? It's been over 10 years! How've ya been? What's with the getup? Going to war? Wait… too late! Haha!" Joppa said as he ran as well to greet his old friend in an embrace.

The two giants wrapped their arms around each other like long lost brothers, saying their hellos and the happenings and how well their families were doing and so on so forth.

"Wooh boy, 'tis been ah loong toime since ah've seen yeh! Oh, joost ah secoond."

The Grack clad in black heaved his way with help of weapon/cane towards the astounded Fiyero and handed him the hawk carving.

Fiyero wondered what it was for, seeing as how rude he had been to Grack.

"Read teh bootom."

Fiyero turned it over in his hands, and carved on the flat pedestal were the words, "In memory of Avaric, a good friend and better guard, who gave his life to try and protect his best friend."

Fiyero gasped, and tears trickled out of his eyes. Grack smiled, but it was hidden under his dark helmet. He lifted his visor and left with Joppa to walk the castle walls.

Glinda and Elphaba walked to the now crying Fiyero, read the statement, and hugged him tightly as he wept for the kindness he thought he didn't deserve after how he treated Grack.

Elphaba and Glinda comforted him as he wept. He mentally thanked Grack for his gift, and cried for his friend for the rest of his day.

And from that day, Grack was no longer the 'Wicked Warrior', but the "Black Obliviator".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woohoo! Longest chapter I've written! I think… it's my favorite though! I'll have more explanation in the next or future chapters. Well, have a nice time!

Special thanks to:

Angelfire13

s-slytherin

me

Grack

And Joppa 'cuz now he's my second favorite character. Grack's still my first.


	9. Ancestry

**It's been a while, my (two) loyal readers! And… yeah. On with the story…**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Wicked people, if I did I could sue Shiloh for making me a fruit in her story. On topic, I don't own Wicked. So leave me alone.**

**This is for you Shiloh, my way of payback. **

**S-slytherin was sitting silently at her computer, thinking of how to describe Ali. **

"**I know! I'll make him gay and weird! Perfect!"**

**As she evilly typed away on her computer, a massive shadow crept up from behind her, and tapped her shoulder with it's massive hand.**

"**Not now Mom, I'm making Ali look like an idiot!" she said as she turned around and yelped.**

**Fast as lightning, Grack pimp slapped her right across the face.**

"**Thet beh froom Destrooctehdid, ah little bit o' payback." He said as he jumped from the window. **

**Shiloh recovered from the shock, and vowed to yell at Ali the following day at school for this.**

**On a side note, my dear readers, Grack's name is pronounced like Gr-Ah-k, not Gr-O-k, contradictory to popular belief. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: Ancestry**

It was a clear and crisp day at the Castle of the West. Barely even a day had passes since Joppa had showed up. Grack awoke before anyone else, put on his armor and left the castle for the bright courtyard. As he opened the massive double doors, he was met by blinding sunshine. A bunch of animals decided that they'd sleep on the grass instead of the dark sleeping area under the castle, and were snoozing peacefully under the warm rays of the sun.

Grack smiled a deep smile, and stole his way up to the side stairs that led to the walls. Ascending the stairs, he looked over the massive lawn and thought, "Such fertile land, lush green earth… if only we had as much food as much as we had grass. The scouts haven't been finding much food lately… wait a second! Fertile land… Genius! I'll bring it up next time I talk to Elphaba."

After the sudden strike of brilliance, he continued his way up the stairs until he was at last on the walls. The giant looked longingly to the south, and thought of his family and friends he left behind so many years ago. Then he turned his head to the east, and felt a wave of hopelessness. If the war didn't stop soon, nobody would be left alive. He sat himself on the side of the wall's stone railing with a heave. Grack sat the cane down next to him, and closed his eyes to think for a while. An all-out berserk attack wasn't out of the question, but Grack knew that he wouldn't survive such an assault. There was the possibility of gaining alliance from his family in the south and the west and east families, the Groovas and the Krafkas.

_Damn war… oh how I never thought I'd think that thought. I used to love battle, and the thrill it gave me. But now, I just want the losses to stop. I was chosen as the warrior of the south for my strength, as Joppa is for the north with his speed. I wonder how Polta is doing as the mage of the west, I'd go see him if the mountains weren't such a daunting task. And then there's Fivet, the wise man if the east. Haha, our four countries pasts, all so strange. Let's see, how'd it go…_

_Right, it started so long ago right in the center of Florel, before Oz took over the city and renamed the country Oz._

Without knowing it, Grack stopped thinking and spoke aloud, strangely enough without his accent.

"The north of the town belonged to the Ludas, the west to the Groovas, the east to the Krafkas, and the south belonging to the Farjicks… we were all friends then, starting skirmishes just because we loved adventure. Losing a limb meant nothing, the Farjicks specialized in mechanics, and could easily make robotic body parts. As it was, the west side was the opposite of us, and were completely earthly people. We made factories, they made shrines. The easterners always were jumpy, and some spoke of leaving for the eastern coast. The northerners, well known for being quick, loved to train, always ready for a battle. True soldiers, they were. In fact, were it not for us, the strong southerners, they just might've taken over the town.

"But one day, all of that changed. The leaders of all the towns gathered together, to listen to a report from a scout. He told the leaders, there was a massive army approaching from the north. It was told the army consisted of all the present day inhabitants of Oz, from Munchkins to Humans, they all came. They were so vast in there numbers, they easily surrounded the massive town. Our four leaders met up with the general of the opposing horde, and he told us to surrender, or die. Valiantly, the Four leaders all proclaimed war, and would much sooner die then give up their home. And so, the battle began. Legends say it lasted one month, nonstop. Ours, they slew many. Quality over quantity, people said. But alas, quality wasn't enough, so vast were there numbers. With what they had left, they charged an all-out attack. We had but twelve people left, four of which were woman, married to another of the remaining four. The other four was filled in by the leaders, battered and bruised but alive. They realized that they stood no chance against the oncoming army, so they told the couples to flee. Two strong northerners went to the north, and build a city named after the northern leader, Luda. Two free easterners went to the east, who built a city named after Kafka. Two harmonic westerners west, and created a city in the mountains, named after Groova, and last, two mechanical geniuses, from the south, went so far south, no one could chart where they had gone.

"And the leaders, they stayed behind to give the young people time to flee. They fought valiantly, like mad bulls. Each one took a thousand of the enemy with them, it is said. But one by one, they lay down on the ground, breathing their last dying breaths. The north leader, was slain by an arrow, the west leader, slain from exhaustion, the east leader, slain by a sword through his throat, and the south, he went last, and was only slain when surrounded with axe men. The evil general, and but 50 munchkins and 50 humans, went into the damaged city. And, he let loose a laugh, so callous that the eight survivors, far as they were from the city, all heard it. And each one, vowed one day they would return one day and take back their land."

Grack finished recalling the long saga of his ancestors' past. He lifted himself up with the help of his cane, and turned towards the stairs. But, was met by Elphaba and a watery eyed Glinda, who were both at the top of the stairs.

Regaining his accent, Grack sputtered, "How long wer yeh dere?"

"Since the beginning." Elphaba said silently.

Glinda, ever the emotional one, ran forth and embraced Grack in a hug, as if the tragic story had happened to him instead of his past family.

"I'm sorry for them Grack, I really am…" Glinda nearly cried.

Grack smiled, and careful not to hurt her with his black clad hand, put his arm around her, "Et ees oolroight Glindeh, et did noot 'appen teh meh, boot mah ancesters. Fer soom reason, ah feel it in mah boones, ah 'tink it is nearly toime fer us teh take back our country."

Elphaba nodded, and Glinda let go of him.

"You really think so?" Glinda asked, wiping her eyes.

"Ah know et."

Just then, a hawk came out of the sky towards Grack, and landed on his outstretched arm. It made a series of cries and clicks, until Grack nodded and sent it on it's way.

"What was that?"

"Et woos ah hook."

"No, I mean what did you just do?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, he was deliverin' ah message teh me. Ah asked him teh send a message to meh family in deh south, he just told me their respoonse. They're dooin' well."

Glinda, now recovered, asked Grack, "How come you've started wearing the armor? I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday, you were having too much fun with Joppa."

As if he had forgotten he had worn it, Grack looked puzzled as to what she was talking about for a second, then looked down and remembered, "Ooh, that. well, ah realoized that ah'm noot as strong as ah thoot ah woos. Ah thoot, 'whoot if ah doy? Yeh wouldn't be completin' yer proomise teh Mizz Elphaba and Lady Glindeh if'n yeh did that, now would yeh? So, in order teh keep mahself aloive, ah created this armor. Made froom Zircid, ah stroong metal."

Glinda was happy, "I'm glad you don't want to die Grack, but you know that you can leave anytime you want, right? You've helped us so much, and I can tell it's been getting to you lately. Just because you made a promise doesn't bind you to this war!"

Grack did his signature chortle, and replied, "Woocheh, ah can't leave. Ah've bin sooh involved wit' 'dis wor, ah could neh leave in deh middle oof et. And, ah niver break mah proomises."

The three friends looked down into the courtyard, and saw a few of the animals gathered around Joppa and Fiyero, who was clutching Grack's carving deep to his chest.

They quickly ran off the castle walls, Grack with assistance from Glinda and his cane, towards them.

Joppa saw the giant and his friends approaching and hailed them, "Would ya look at that! The three best friends to us, and they're the latest to see us off!"

Grack looked down for a second, but looked up, "Yer leavin'?"

Fiyero responded kindly, "Yes, I've spent enough time here. It's time for me to go. I'll miss you Elphaba, Glinda, Grack. Maybe I can stop this war. I'll do what I can, so stay alive until next time guys, and thank you for the statue Grackerydoohickajongshmah the Third, of the Royal Farjicks of the far south!"

Grack laughed a little laugh, "First toime anyoon ever boothered teh remember meh name. 'Twas an honor havin' yeh here, Fiyeroo. Ooh, and if'n yeh ever come 'ere agin, yer noot gittin' the guest room roight aboove moy rewm."

Elphaba and Fiyero blushed a bit at that, but quickly got over it.

They all said they're farewells and had hugs and kisses goodbye, but Fiyero finally had to leave the castle. Grack pushed the humongous double doors open for them, and watched them go. But, right before they left sight for good into the woods, Grack bellowed, "LOONG LIVE FIYEROO, AND HONOR UPOON AVARIC!!"

Joppa sent a loud reply, "LONG LIVE ELPHABA THE WISE, GLINDA THE KIND, AND GRACK THE STRONG!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well everybody, my longest chapter yet. At least I think it's my longest… well, look forward to the next installment of the exciting series, A GUARD! **

**P.S. review!**

**P.S.S. I almost forgot the thank yous.**

**Thank you to Angelfire13 for some great ideas!**

**Thank you to s-slytherin for… I don't really know what for… just kidding! Thanks for being cool!**

**Thank you to any random person who read this but was too lazy to click the little blue "Go" button at the bottom and review!**

**Bye!**


	10. The Taste of Blood

Hello everybody, it's me again, after this long hiatus. I apologize to my (two) readers. Here you go, and I'm too bored to be funny. I apologize, yet again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10: The Taste of Blood 

Elphaba woke up when the first rays of sun began to peek through her and Glinda's window. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she got up and dressed herself for the day, noticing that Glinda was already out of bed and somewhere else in the castle by now. Garbed in her normal black attire, she walked down the stairs leading to the main hall.

She was greeted by the site of Grack and Glinda sitting on the floor of the main hall with a large map, blankets, and steaming tea (Glinda had taken hot cocoa instead). Elphaba saw Grack pointing at certain points on the map as he spoke to Glinda, who was nodding her head furiously, trying to take in his words.

Grack looked up as she approached, and waved her over to a spot next to him with a free blanket and still warm cup of tea. The green general gladly obliged, and sat next to him, wrapping the blanket around her to keep out the chilly morning air.

"Naow, we ought teh go through this stretch o' deh ferest, so we cin retrit or even mahke even moore tactical assoolts," he stated, pointing to a neck of the woods that was on hills.

Elphaba raised her hands, as if stopping something, "wait a second, what are you talking about? We weren't going to battle today!"

The giant chortled, "Yeh troy n' tell thot toh thim beasties out ther. Anyways, drink yer' tea n' stratigoize wit' me."

She eyed it warily, "what kind of tea?"

"Saline, impoorted froom Krafka."

The woman took a sip, and found that it was rather nice, "Mmm… so anyways, I see what you mean by going through those hills, but that will make it harder for our heavy regiments. What do you think, Glinda?"

Glinda, ever the blonde one, nodded, "yeah, sure. Let's just go with that."

Grack gave Elphaba a crimson-eyed glare, "Dooneh osk Glindeh aboot such 'tings. She be oonly in 'theh archerahy group… 'n even if sheh be ah ginerol, she did neh specialoize in tectics. Olso, dooneh woory aboot 'theh heavy group, ah'll be leadin' dem in froom 'dese 'ills roight ther," he finished as he stuck a finger at a group of hills just north of the hills he spoke of earlier.

"Hmm… that does seem reasonable. Ok, I'll take half of the swordsmen, all the pike men, half the archers and medics, and go in from the south. Glinda, you take the other half of archers and a quarter of medics, along with a third of Grack's forces leading in the front. And Grack, you take the last fourth of medics and the rest of your men, along with the other half of swordsmen. Also, are your men using axes, flails, or hammers?"

"Ool of 'dem 'dis toime. Oi thot 'dat we needed theh have ah woide versatility 'dis toime around."

She rubbed her chin, then took a sip of the tea, "hmm… if that's the case, do you need all three divisions?"

Grack scratched his head, then replied, "Ah could probleh make doo witout axes n' flails. But ah need de haimers."

"Okay then… give Glinda the flails and me the axemen, and I'll give you another quarter of swordsmen and half of the pike men. And a quarter of archers, too. But, I think your regiment should go down the valley then. And have Glinda on the northern mountains with me on the south if we're switching the soldiers around. Okay with you?"

He shrugged, and took a giant swig of tea, nearly scalding his throat, "Ah! Should o' let et sit fer a whoile. Anyways, 'dat wid werk, I serpoose. Okay 'den, whah don't yeh git yer armor oon."

Glinda and Elphaba nodded, as they left to the armory in the basement, while Grack went to his attic. They all met back up again in front of the doors to the castle, Grack in his black armor, adamantite cane, and violet shields, Glinda with a bright chain mail vest and forearm guards, plated gloves, hardened leather greaves, and silver chain mail leggings, in addition to a rapier at her side. Elphaba was equipped with an iron breastplate, steel plates along her body everywhere else, and a lightweight helmet built for vision. Grack hefted his cane, Glinda sighed, and Elphaba flipped through the pages of the Grimmerie, looking for a good spell to start the battle with, and they all marched out of the castle and into the horde of animals outside.

"**ARE YEH RIHDY?**" Grack roared out to the horde.

He was greeted with a thunderous "HELL YAH!"

Grack stood right there in front of the door, while Elphaba moved to the right half of the courtyard and Glinda moved to the left.

"ALROIGHT MEN, YEH AIR THEH LOINE OOP 'N YER WEPOON CLOSS! MEDICS COONT AS UN TOO!" he bellowed out to the horde.

Immediately, the army lined up only as quick as trained soldiers could. There was archers, axe men, flail-wielders, hammer-wilders, swordsmen, medics, and pike men.

"Alright people! Flails, line up with Glinda! Axe men, with me! Hammers, to Grack! One fourth of swords, fourth of archers, a third of medics, and half of pike men, to Grack! One fourth swords, fourth archers, a third medic, and half of pike men, to me! The rest of you, get to Glinda!" Elphaba yelled out, her voice heard amongst all.

The moment she finished speaking, the well trained beasts (and a few humans) at once lined up in their designated lines. Once they were all in the formations, Grack bellowed out, "OLROIGHT, MOI REGIMEH, GIT OUT DERE WIT MEH, FOLOOWED BOI ELPHABA, N' THEN GLINDA! NAOW, **MOVE OUT!" **the massive man finished with a thunderous boom of a roar and heaved himself to the opened gates.

Every man, animal, woman, she-beast, and unknown (don't know who that would be) then let loose a howl, of the most bloodcurdling proportions. And then they moved out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Grack removed his helmet, still marching to the castle.

"Wooh nelly, 'dis be oone hell of a march. Ah be roostin' lahk a duck 'n here!" he fanned himself with his shield.

Just then, a wolf ran down from the southern hills (Elphaba's side), carrying a tied scroll. Grack waved him over to himself, and took the message from him. It said, 'The castle is in sight, prepare men. Deliver to Glinda'. Grack thanked the wolf, and sent him back. He then took a cheetah from his swordsmen ranks and gave him the message to deliver to Glinda.

"'N be quick abott et, woold yeh?" he said with a resounding pat on the animal's back.

The beast soon returned, slightly panting from running uphill from the valley. He returned to the sword regiment and continued at the brisk pace they were marching at.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was worried. The castle seemed dead and abandoned, like no one was there. There wasn't smoke in the sky from fireplaces, little or sounds, or anything. She was worried, and told all her beasts to be ready.

Glinda was oblivious, singing a little marching ditty as she walked along, when one of her medics (a goat) came up and said, "Um, Lady Glinda, have you noticed how Grack's forces in the valley have raised their shields, strung their bows, and how there is no sign of life in the castle? Maybe we should be ready as well, for in case they know, trees can provide only so much cover from enemy fire."

The blonde woman took a moment to ponder this tidbit of information, and responded, "You're right!" she turned and hollered out to her battalion, "Be ready!"

Grack, who was still in the tube-like valley, swore a deep curse as he heard Glinda's order. He knew that anyone at the castle would have heard that if they were on the walls, and he let loose a roar, to both Glinda and Elphaba, who heard it clearly, "CHARGE! THEY ARE AWARE! BE QUICK BEFORE THEY FIRE!"

And he ran, followed by his entire fraction of an army, as did Elphaba, and the confused Glinda. Pounding his feet against the hard earth, Grack put his helmet on, Glinda drew her rapier, and the green woman pulled out her book, searching through for her opening spell. Then, seen by the entire horde, a massive boulder flew from the inside of the castle and was headed straight for Grack's column. Every beast moved aside, except for a lone soldier, who was a new recruit and oblivious of the flight paths of rocks that hurt greatly. Grack saw the lone wolf (quite literally a wolf) and ran to save him, for he knew from his years of experience where the boulder would land.

"MOVE OUT O DEH WAHY! GIT DOOWN!" he thundered at the wolf, still dumbfounded by the fact the roar was directed at him.

It was too late by the time he realized the rock would hit him, he covered his head, as if it would stop his inevitable doom. The next thing the wolf knew, he was laying flat on his back, staring at the sky. As he got up, he heard a soul shattering cry, which emitted from the whole army that saw the event. Looking at where the boulder landed, he saw why.

Grack had been flattened by it. All that was visible of his form were his legs, still clad in armor. The entire army ran to move the boulder, but it was too massive, and continuing fire from the castle made them give up and continue their desperate charge.

Elphaba and Glinda, who had both seen it through the trees, were struggling to keep back their tears as they continued their charge. The green general flipped through her pages, and found the spell she had needed.

"Alastus lifius exteniode!" she roared, pointing at Grack.

The spell she had used wasn't really supposed to help at that moment, but it would keep him alive longer if he still was. Fighting back any more urges to help him (knowing it would cost them the battle if she wasted time) she cast more spells at the castle, killing sentries on the walls and breaking off a few stones here and there.

The entire horde surged forth to the castle, eager to avenge the death of their most powerful leader. Every living thing in the army felt as if nothing could stop their raging charge, what with arrows (that had started being shot after the catapults) hitting them and having no effect. Few stopped, just prying out the arrows and letting the blood pour forth, further infuriating their anger.

Every archer, regardless of any orders to start, opened up a perilous volley onto the castle walls, with many a good soldier slain and falling to their doom from the hundreds of feet. The boulders continued to land amongst them, thankfully killing very few, for most knew to dodge them by now, seeing what they had done to their second general. Soon, they were out of the forests and pouring forth upon the western gate. Despite its massive size and reinforcements, its bottom was crumpled from the onslaught of the warriors, particularly the hammer men. They burst through, Glinda in the head, and Elphaba somewhere in the middle. The well trained soldiers of the emerald city fought well, repelling the attack as they ran to the gates to defend their homes. But, the beasts fought with bloodlust, as if they were no longer alive but messengers of death. Then, arrows were unleashed from both sides, hundreds being slain. Then, shockingly, random beats were dropping dead wherever they stood, as if killed by an invisible dagger.

The culprit was revealed to be the notorious sorceress, Madam Morrible. She was in the back of the human army, but made her way forward killing every best she could, guarded by a score of heavily armored men. Elphaba imitated her, and with a couple dozen axe-wielders and flail-users, she marched forth, dealing out death as if it were cookies from a silver platter. Glinda's rage was equal in every way, as she struck fatal blows to any munchkin or man unfortunate enough be near her with her rapier. Unable to contain her tears, she cried freely, her mind still within the battle. Then, Morrible and Elphaba met.

"So, my star pupil, here we are, brought together again by fate. What a shame it's under these circumstances," she stated nonchalantly, slaying one of Elphaba's guards.

"Hmph, pompous pig! You and the wizard started this war, and now Grack and thousands of others have paid the price!" she screamed, killing a decent number of the hag's guards.

Morrible raised an eyebrow, and smiled maliciously, "So, the great Grack was killed? Oh, this is too good to be true!"

Elphaba finished off the rest of Morrible's guards, and yelled, "You will die for everything Morrible, everything! All the deaths, the pain, the loss, everything! Now burn in the blazing infernal pits of HELL!" she roared, and sent a spell at Morrible.

The spell was different from her usual spells, which altered something, and instead, this spell was a rift, quite literally a hovering black hole. It was as if that area had just been eliminated from existence, for there was nothing there, not even light, color, or even darkness. Whatever was there, if one could say anything even _was _there at all, flew directly at Morrible, ready to engulf her in a vortex of infinity and nothing.

Shocked from the rage of her ex-student, the last look on Morrible's face was one of confusion, as the rift devoured her, eliminating her from existence and itself in the process. Breathing hard, Elphaba continued the good fight, despite the now mounting odds as her forces were being shot and cut down, for even with their passion and hatred infused with their souls, the beasts were simply just no match for the whole of the Oz army, and being in the castle's home turf wasn't exactly an advantage. Glinda received a nasty cut on her arm as she narrowly dodged a fatal blow from an axe.

Every beast's fury soon began to die out, and they were no longer as motivated as they had been, as the bodies began to pile, they started to make their way to the castle gate. Elphaba saw that they were losing sorely, and knew they couldn't hold out much longer.

"Retreat! Fall back! Get out of here, now! We're losing! Back to the forests!" she screamed above the cries of battle.

Every thing heard her, and soon her army began to retreat. But, alas, to no avail, for the humans had no surrounded them, stopping them from pushing farther and from leaving. The beasts surged onward, trying to push through the medley of munchkins and humans, and were fighting for dear life. Soon every archer fired furiously, felling many soldiers of the enemy side. Every melee fighter swung their weapons madly, trying to obliterate the opponents. Soon, the beasts had regained their losses, and were trading blow for blow, and the deaths mounted to massive degrees. Piles of bloody corpses were becoming truly massive, filling the air with the scent of death.

Just then, a truly unexpected thing happened. A massive boulder, half covered in blood, flew in from the outside and right onto a score of archers. And just a few minutes after that, a massive black and crimson figure sped into the battle scene, although it's left arm was missing entirely and it's right had only up to the elbow.

Once it got closer, Glinda gave a scream of joy, for it was Grack. Despite his bad condition, he hurtled forward, bulldozing over any misfortunate humans who stood in his way. when Grack got closer to Elphaba, she could see that his right foot was also shattered, his nose broken and his face incredibly bloody, in addition to the lack of upper limbs. The man ran as if he had no idea he was wounded and being attacked from archers.

Grack at last reached Elphaba and blatantly stated, "I ain't goot mooch toime left."

"I could tell."

Glinda ran over from her brigade, and ignoring the blood pouring freely from him, embraced Grack in a hug, and cried into his midriff.

"Ach, dineh woory aboot meh, li'ttle mizzy. Ah'll be olroight.," he lied to comfort her.

"Will you be able to make it back to the castle with us?" the green woman asked.

"Moost loikly noot…" he mouthed so that Glinda wouldn't hear.

Grack then broke himself from Glinda's embrace, which wasn't something to sniff at, considering the lack of arms. He walked a little ways away, and then looked up at the sky, as if he had just remembered something.

The sight of her friend limbless just proved too much for Elphaba, and she broke down and ran to hug Glinda. Every soldier, even the humans (for some strange reason) left them alone in their tears.

Glinda and Elphaba both averted their eyes towards Grack, who was still staring at the Heavens. Just then, he crouched down, and dug his stump into the ground, getting the crimson liquid all over the dirt. The dying man then moved it in a circular pattern, making a circle on the ground. He then ran two lines in between, making an 'x' in the circle. And then, he began to change.

First, his skin turned to a dark violet, that appeared to be covered in charcoal. Then, he grew to massive proportions, busting off any armor that may have remained, though his stretchy shorts remained. When at last he had stopping growing, he was the size of a house. Next, he hunched over like a gorilla, his spine cracking and popping in the process. His arms regenerated, and his nails were long and cruel, looking as if they could rip through the very fabric of time. The creature's shoulder bones seemed to inflate, as if there was a swarm of bugs that was multiplying and wanted to get out of his skin, until the skin ruptured, and two humongous wings sprouted forth, like those of bats, except made up of a leathery substance. Grack's foot then repaired itself, all the bones aligning and straightening out, with his toe-nails turning into curved talons, like those of a t-rex. Almost immediately after that, he sprouted a tail just where his spine ended, long and whip-like, with a barbed tip. The battle seemed to stop, and every soldier turned to watch the spectacle. Even with every gaze turned upon him, the mutation continued, with his eyes turning into two pitch black orbs, his hair into ashes. And two massive horns erupted from his fore-head, curving upwards to the sky and ending with razor-sharp tips that could've punctured diamonds, all at the same time that his face mended its wounds. With a demonic laugh, the monster's muscles multiplied in size, so much in fact that a great deal of skin actually ripped, exposing his purple muscles, oozing black blood.

His mutation finished, the creature stood on it's hind legs, and let loose a soul-shattering scream. Every living thing covered its ears, scrunching their faces up in pain, except Glinda and Elphaba, who were staring in awe at the event. And then, with a resounding shockwave as it put it's fists back onto the ground, the battle suddenly raged onward. The majority of the humans turned their attention to the savage thing, unleashing all of their weaponry onto it.

Grack, or what once was him, screeched a horrid demonic laugh as their blows glanced harmlessly off of him. The creature swept its claws, tearing every human within its vicinity to shreds. It lashed out its tail every which way and what, impaling men or cutting them clean in two. Blood was all over the beast, turning its skin to maroon. Once he had slain a good deal of men, about a hundred or so, he turned his attention to the western wall. Every human then forgot the beasts, and fought the monster with everything they had. The animals just dropped their jaws in awe as they watched the event unfold before them.

Humans were swept aside as the monster charged the western wall. It met headfirst, its horns bashing a great deal of stone off of the wall. Soon, the ancient wall was crumbling, and began to fall apart upon itself. Sentries and archers fell off the wall to their doom as the onslaught continued. There was a hole in the wall now, and the creature only enlarged it tenfold. Now using its claws, it began to rip apart the wall, which began to crumble over itself, due to lack of support. Turning its attention from the wall, he slaughtered a few more humans, and returned to the wall, this time at a different section.

It went on like that for a while, until both the human ranks and the wall were nearly decimated. He than, stopped suddenly, as if trying to hear something, lifting its head. The beast then turned its piercing gaze directly at Glinda and Elphaba, and sent a message only with his mind, seeing as he had lost the ability to speak, "Back to the castle, and make haste."

Ignoring the blows of the humans, he outstretched his wings, and with a powerful kickoff from his hind legs, he gusted himself spiraling into the sky, and he stopped a moment, hovering above the battle scene. It looked like an angel of death, as many people would claim later on after that day.

And with a cry of doom, it departed to the west in the setting sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Well, there it is. My favorite chapter yet. But hey, that's just me, and I want to hear what you think, so click the little button on the bottom right that says "go"

**And so I'm signing off for now, so goodbye. And here is the special thanks.**

**Angelfire-of-the-first-degree: for reading the damned story in the first place.**

**zarri-of-the-vinkus: also for reading the damned story in the first place.**

**Me: for creating the damned story in the first place**

**The damned story: for existing**


	11. Letter from a War Hero

**Hi, everybody! I've decided to cut short this story by a long shot. So, unfortunately, there will only be about two or four more chapters. Well, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Wicked nor any of its characters or products. If I did, I wouldn't be saying "would you like fries with that?" for the rest of my life.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11: Letter from a War Hero**

Elphaba and Glinda were running at a furious pace, the rest of the army trying hard to keep up with them. The humans and munchkins had let them go freely, seeing as how they couldn't stop them with their seriously depleted ranks. Elphaba knew it would be quite easy to win the war now, but that was the last thing on her mind. Since Grack had become Satan incarnate, her head was filled with questions. Who exactly _was _Grack? Was he even human? How many secrets did he have? Was he alright? Would Glinda be alright if he wasn't? What was that demon? All these and more were filling her head.

At last, the castle came into view, and they used what little was left of their energy to put on an extra burst of speed. They found the courtyard door was slightly agape, and there were signs of turmoil around, such as the dirt being upset and massive splinters in the door. The two women ignored this, and went through. Their army pushed open the doors as they went through, filing in behind them. Glinda ran ahead, wheezing for breath as Elphaba followed. Quickly, they opened the door into the actual castle and ran inside.

At the end of the hall, in his big soft arm chair, sat Grack. Immediately, they charged to him. But as they got close, Elphaba noticed something was wrong. "Grack? We're here!" the green woman shouted. The giant did not stir.

She also noticed that his attic stairs were down, something he never did if he wasn't up there. Upon arriving, it appeared as if their ferocious friend was asleep, although something deep in Elphaba's gut told her otherwise.

"Grack? Wake up, it's me and Elphie!" she cried, as she shook his massive yet limp arm.

"Glinda, I don't think that-"

"Come on, please! This isn't funny!" tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Glinda, please…" Elphaba's voice cracked.

"Wake up! You can at least show us you're joking!" she cried harder.

"Glinda, I really don't think he's joking," she said solemnly, her voice becoming a whimper, as tears poured forth.

"Well, if he's not joking then he's a heavy sleeper!" she now pounded his unresponsive body.

"Glinda, please stop it!" she cracked, beginning to weep.

Glinda too cracked, but much more so. It truly crushed her, as one would tell as she dropped to the floor and covered her head. Some animals began to go inside, but upon seeing the sad scene, they quickly backed out. They sat there for a while, tears flowing freely, as they hadn't done in many years. Elphaba wiped her eyes, and walked to her crouched friend to comfort her. Slowly patting her back, she silently thanked the man for all he had done. Then, she noticed a parchment under his right hand.

She slowly lifted his gargantuan hand and retrieved the paper. It read:

_Dear Glinda and Elphaba,_

_It is my deepest regret that you shall have to read this, for if you do, I have most assuredly died. I owe it to the both you to explain a few things. First, I shall explain a bit of legend. Unbeknownst to you two, the Grimmerie is not the only spell book in existence. There are three others. They belong to the tribes of my people, and Elphaba is in possession of the second most powerful one, which belonged to the westerners. The most powerful one, the Grosifiir, belongs to me, and I shall take the secret of its location to my grave, so powerful and horrendous are its spells, which come at a greater price than any could imagine. One of these spells is what you saw, "The Great Demon", transforms the caster into a beast of mythical proportions, as well as bringing him back from certain death . It is the only spell that can be cast without a book. Although whoever casts it has a practically zero chance of surviving it once the spell is done. I flew back to our castle, although the spell wore off in front of our castle, and as I crashed I reverted to my human form, which is excruciatingly painful. That pain, coupled with the impact of falling, weakened me further. I went through great pains to get the gate open even a small bit. I hobbled inside, and went as fast as I could into the castle, where I miraculously reached my attic. I opened it, and went quickly for some paper and a pen. Through great pain, I found them and sat myself in my chair. And that's where I most likely lay now. For other news, I'm sure that my last act in life has won you the war. It was my honor to do this for you both. I'm rather glad that I have been brought down, for the war has worn on my mentality, and I could not live life in any great ways once it would be ended. And now, for some bad news. Through who's fault I do not know, the entire southern population, my people, have been wiped out, all but one. This last one is speeding to this castle at ferocious speeds. Do not be alarmed, he will look very similar to me, and will be here before a week. Most likely around the time you get back to the castle. As for the rest of the southerners, my bird friends tell me that they still roam the lands, heading north at a rapid pace. This troubles me, for I cannot sense their energy, something that all southerners can do. Three birds have landed next to me as I write this sentence, and I am telling them to fly east and west to tell all of my fellow Warriors, Polta and Fivet, and also the last going to Joppa, to bring all the soldiers they can. I have a feeling you're going to need them. Now, I am growing tired, so very tired… I will close my eyes now and embrace the eternal sleep that has so long awaited me… _

_Signed,_

_Grakerydoohickajongshmah the Third_

_Of the Royal Farjicks of the Far South._

_P.S. Feel free to reanimate me using the Grimmerie if the war is not done, but know there will be no soul in whatever golem you create._

_P.S.S. No one mourns the Wicked._

Elphaba dropped her head onto his arm and cried, grieving the loss of the only cause for her success. Glinda, still weeping terribly, came over and gently took the letter from her. She too burst into a greater barrage of tears, smudging the fine penmanship on the page. They sat, for what felt like hours, mourning the greatest warrior ever known.

Though, their grieving was cut short by a massive roar, like a thousand bulls, coupled along with a rapid clanking sound. There was a clamor outside from the animals, and the door to the hall flew open, and a man drove through in a small open top tank, obviously built for speed rather than power. He drove straight at them, and screeched on the brakes a moment before impact. The man leaped out, and they saw his features. He was the exact same size as Grack, with the same shade of skin and hair color, even the same red crimson eyes. Although, the facial features were more broad, and his hair was like dozens of scraggly bushes sewn together.

"Are yeh Glindah oond Elphoba?" he spoke in Grack's dialect.

"Y-yes…" Glinda sobbed through tears.

"Mah name es Gouron, und ahm the loost remainin' soodener, sept fer Grack,"

Elphaba shook her head as Gouron said Grack was still alive. Still crying, she pointed to his chair.

"WOOT?!" he thundered, "GRACK!" he jumped over them and next to his old friend.

"Woot 'appened? Yeh proomised ten years agoo, that we woould see each ooder agin afore too loong! But naow… wit all oof de soodeners gon loopeh, I'm deh last un… Grack, Grack…" his voice cracked severely, and one could tell this had destroyed him far more than anything else could do to any other.

Holding back her sadness for a moment, Elphaba asked, "You knew him?"

Gouron didn't seem to notice her, but he answered his question while ignoring her at the same time, "Grack, mah son…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whoopsie! Was that a cliff hanger? Probably not… but it was supposed to be. This was probably my most emotional chapter yet! I was fighting the tears while I was writing it, man! Well, until next time, I bid you all adieu. **


End file.
